Yang Chen
History In his previous life Yang Chen was benevolent but bullied, his master Gao Yue was plotted and die for saving him. Being reborn a thousands of years back he was given a new chance , he chose to become an executioner settling all gratitudes and grudges with his immortal executioner blade. Getting another chance to live he emerged as dragon among fishes and with his experience as a Great Principle Golden Immortal also with pill concoting experiences he will soar to the peak and protect his loved ones,slaughtering immortals who block his path. Spirit Root In his previous life Yang Chen had to cultivate with medium level Fire spirit root but in this life with the help of a devil secret art given to him by Old Devil Yi in his previous, he was able to absorb invisible aura from the people he executed to change his spirit root. Plotline He decides to go to Pure Yang Palace again for his master Gao Yue and to take his revenge. To gain money and to up his spirit root, he becomes a executioner in the execution ground. He takes his parents out from Yang Clan to a secure land. He goes back take the test of Pure Yang Sect. Without difficulty, he becomes a prepatory disciple but because of Spirit root high level and the fact that Shi Shanshan give him the pellet to thanks him, he get some jealous disciple ,Sun Hai Jing, of the sect to cause problem. With his master Chu Heng, they try to block Yang Chen in this cultivation road. They engage an assassin to kill him but he fails. In the Heavenly Stairs's event, he was challenged by Han Jiande to a life or death match. During the fight, he beheads him. He had successfuly climbed to the peak two times, while receiving attacks both times. This was not at all the usual level of difficulty for the Heavenly Stairs. He come back from Immortal Falling Well after 7 years. Li Qingchen had tried to obstruct Yang Chen in every possible way since he had joined the Pure Yang Palace. He had even used his relationship with Chu Heng to make Chu Heng suppress him. Yang Chen wanted to settle this debt for a long time, but he hadn’t found an opportunity, but now that Li QingChen had taken the initiative to challenge Yang Chen personally, Yang Chen couldn’t help but burst out in happy laughter. When searching the red sun metal soul for the refinement of Yang Chen's new flying sword, she was attacked and nearly died. He learns that the Hao Yi Manor's young master and the auction house of the Devil Flame Valley are the culprit. After He drestroys them with the help of Scarface and the Acacia demon plant. He helps to heal Gao Yue after his return from the devil flame valley. She accepts after refining his flying sword to cultivate a water type cultivation. He discovers a cultivation method was called «Huangjin Strongman Body Refining Technique when he travels with his master Gao Yue, Gong Sunling, She Kui and Xie Sha.Chapter 230 He was chased for 10 years by Luo Yuan who wanted the treasure he gets in the secret palace with Sun Qingxue. Finally, he escapes thanks to Lang Ying. He goes back to Pure Yang Palace and learns from his master that since the day he goes missing Gong Sunling, Sun Qingxue and Shi Shanshan have put a white dress and a veil on their face. All that to mourning him because all believe that, he was dead because his enemy at that time was a Late Stage Great Ascension stage expert. Chapter 263 To take revenge from what Liang Shaoming did to Pure Yang Palace, Yang Chen pratically nuke the Greatest Heaven Sect. Chapter 282 he takes his first disciple Mu Bai and give a cultivation technique to all his clan after they decides to join Pure Yang Palace. He finally understand his feeling for his master and decides to express it.Chapter 321 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Main Character Category:Human Category:Executioner Category:Pure Yang Palace Category:Fierce Yang Courtyard Category:Nine Earth Manor